headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ireland
Description Ireland (Irish: Éire) is a Character in Head Soccer. He was introduced in April 4th, along with China and Greece and he is a 5-star opponent in Arcade mode. If you have any questions about Ireland, please ask them here. Appearance Ireland closely resembles a leprechaun. He has orange hair with a green hat, as well as an orange beard and a four-leaved clover in his mouth. He has a small mouth, small blue eyes, small nose and small ears. Power shot Ireland's Power Shot is called Rainbow Shot. Ireland's Rainbow Shot consists of various colored little stars circling Ireland, he yells "Rainbow!" and then the stars will shot towards the defender's goal. The last one will contain the ball, and it will be the uppermost star going at the opponent. This is a hard power shot to counter and deals massive damage that cannot be avoided if the defender wants to block it. If the defender touches it, he will disappear for a few seconds, leaving a few coins on the spot where the defender was. If you collect a coin, it gives you a 10 point bonus at the end of the match. Another unique point about this power is that it lasts really long. This means that even if Spain's razor shoot "wastes" your power for the match by shooting multiple soccer balls, this power will be "carried on" to the next turn. When the next match starts, the rainbow stars will still come from your side and fly towards the opponent, damaging him massively. This is true. However, the stars do NOT contain the ball. Unlock Requirements To unlock Ireland, you must win the Tournament without using a Power Shot, without dashing, without kicking, and without countering a Power Shot. This means that all you can do is walk and jump, which is slightly difficult. Or you can pay 2,700,000 points to unlock him. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Ireland Glitch If you struggle with deflecting Ireland's Rainbow Shot, or with the rainbow balls which pushes you back, in particular, try to stand in the exact same place as Ireland when he starts his shot. By doing this, you'll see that the rainbow balls which pushes you back normally will disappear. This means that you have now degenerated Ireland's Rainbow Shot into a very simple straight-line shot, which is very easy to deflect or counter. To use this trick properly, first jump at the place where Ireland is standing at the beginning of this shot then move back and block the shot while still being in the air. If you practice it a bit, you'll get the hang of this glitch and it might help you by stopping Ireland's power shot, making it worse. Trivia * He is one of the characters that has a hat that cannot be knocked off along with Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Indonesia. * He is the last character with orange hair. Other Characters with orange hair are Valentine and the Netherlands. * He is the first character that has hair all around it's head. The second is China, the third is Greece, the fourth is Sweden, the fifth is Israel, and the last is Singapore. * He is the 11th European character in Head Soccer. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Countries That Aren't Humans Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Update 1.6 Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume